Genie (Tell Me Your Wish)
by Carlo Santos
Summary: When Rise encounters Shadows born from the fear and hatred of a Korean-Japanese conflict in Tokyo, she gets help from a famous foreign group that has been wanting to meet her. Inspired by and set after Dancing All Night, a one-shot songfic that I'd also call semi-fluff. Also stars Girls' Generation (So Nyuh Shi Dae) and the Japanese and original Korean versions of the title song.


**_Author's Notes_**  
Happy Halloween, guys! Hope everyone had fun and managed to get lots of treats and no tricks!

I had some fun challenging myself to write a story featuring Rise and at least one real-life idol since we haven't seen many stories featuring that, if at all – and that opens up a lot of possibilities in my opinion. Also, if you saw _Brioso_ , you know I'm on something of a K-Pop trip and definitely an SNSD trip as well within that... _Genie_ is my favorite K-Pop song and also happens to be the very first single that Girls' Generation released in Japanese, so I had fun trying to blend the original Korean and Japanese versions together (which have different English-translated content) and think of a _Dancing All Night_ -inspired scenario that might call for that...and I didn't have to think much because if you've read into it, the history of Koreans in Japan has not always been good, but music has definitely helped bridge the gap, with some of the biggest K-Pop idols being Japanese as well (of course, Twice's Sana, Momo and Mina come to mind). Even decided to go a little off the wall and go with a half-Korean Yu/Souji, but I did strive to have some method to the madness.

I also made the cover with some help on Canva for the layouts and text. Rise's picture is from the official art for _P4D_ , while Taeyeon's and Tiffany's pictures are part of a cool set by Eden Hunter (Eden.H on Pixiv) that includes one piece of art for every Soshi.

Usual rules apply – reviews always welcome, but I ask for no flaming just because you're not a Rise or Girls' Generation fan.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _– I own no trademarks related to Persona, Girls' Generation, Atlus or SM Entertainment._

* * *

It was a week after her seventeenth birthday when Rise Kujikawa, the idol affectionately called Risette and in the midst of a wildly popular comeback, fought a battle against Shadows that she would never forget, even compared against all of the other fights she had been involved in.

She and her secret boyfriend Yu Narukami were at a Tokyo TV studio, where she was doing a nighttime rehearsal in costume for a broadcast performance the next day that had a lot of hype around it. Much of that was due to the announcement that not only would she be there, but that a major Korean group popular in Japan would be performing on the same show. Soon after she'd finished rehearsing, she had detected Shadows on the rooftop. This was one eventuality they'd prepared for together, having discussed some rumors they had heard.

"There's another reason I'd like you to be there, Yu- _senpai_." Rise had said beforehand. "They say that some energy from the TV world has been leaking somewhere around here. Normally, it's not dangerous by itself, but apparently, it's been reacting with some very negative energy and creating Shadows. Word is it's energy that I _know_ you want to get rid of."

"I've actually been hearing about that a bit." Yu said. "Some Koreans who were working and around here were harassed and bullied over the years...Once, a few of the younger ones even formed gangs to protect themselves and retaliated against Japanese people in the area. So yes...I do want to get rid of it...especially if it's been spawning Shadows. Thanks for bringing it up, Rise."

He smiled gratefully at her as he finished, and Rise returned it warmly. Soon after they had met, Yu had shared another side to him: he was half-Korean through his mother and even had a Korean name as well – Na Yoonsoo. While he loved living in Japan, he was also proud of his Korean heritage and wanted to help promote Korean-Japanese relations, which, while they had improved in recent years, weren't always the best.

* * *

What they hadn't been prepared for was getting separated for an instant and Rise arriving to the rooftop a few seconds later to find Yu flat on his back.

 _"Senpai!"_ Rise cried, running over to him. "Oh, no!" His breathing was shallow and he looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Don't mind me for a moment." He managed to say. "Look."

Rise followed his eyes and hand and saw a slew of Shadows in front of them.

All of them were glowing an angry red, had steel gray masks and also bore either a white-outlined red Circle of the Sun or a white-outlined red and blue _Taeguk_ – the symbols that were the centerpieces of the Japanese and Korean flags respectively – on the chest like a tattoo. Incredibly, those who bore different markings were more interested in fighting each other than they were in going after Rise and Yu, and their traded blows were already creating a clamor.

"It's what we feared, isn't it?" Rise asked him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide as she looked at them. "Their anger, their fear and their hatred of each other made manifest..."

Yu nodded. "They'll fight each other until they're no longer able...and I don't think that will come anytime soon by itself. And I fear for what will happen if nobody stops them. They'll also go after anyone who tries to stop them...I found that out the hard way. I'd never seen it before, so I tried to break it up, but I got caught."

As he was talking, one of the Shadows with a _Taeguk_ on its chest slammed another with a Circle of the Sun into the rooftop railing, bending it back.

"All the more reasons for me to stop them...I'll do my best." She said, beginning to gather her resolve. "There is one idea we haven't tried yet...communicating with them with melody and moves."

"I know you can do it, Rise _-chan_." Yu said, seemingly with the last of his strength before he fainted.

Rise got up and took a step towards the brawling Shadows, trying to project her will. They stopped fighting but turned towards her menacingly. Beginning from under her feet, the rooftop became a dance floor that changed colors, and scaffolding with mounted stage lights sprouted up above the edges.

The music then started. She recognized _Genie_ , which happened to be a K-Pop song with a Japanese edition that she and Yu had not only heard a lot but also enjoyed a lot.

"Really?" Rise whispered. Then she looked at herself, saw her purple and gold Arabian dancer outfit that she had sometimes performed in during the Kanamin Kitchen case and managed a small smile, saying, "Well, it's not like I'm not dressed for it..."

She then looked back at the Shadows, and even though she'd never performed the song before, any traces of doubt left in her faded as she said, "Okay, here goes. I'll end this...I won't let you down, Yu _-senpai_!"

She began to sing the Japanese version of the song, with the accompanying dance being influenced by the official video and by live performances but mostly her own moves.

 _Oyobi desu ka?  
Nee iikaketa esuooesu wa maji da?  
Hora masa ni koko de sunao janakya  
Nanika negau nara kimi to  
Koi ni ochita Genie yo_

 _ **English  
** Did you call for me?  
That SOS you started to say is really serious, huh?  
Look, you really just have to be honest here  
If there's anything you want to wish for  
I'm a Genie who fell in love with you_

She noticed that the Shadows had stopped and were starting to back away, especially the ones with the Circle of the Sun mark. Feeling emboldened, she stepped forward and continued to dance and sing, almost in the faces of some of the Shadows,

 _Kireigoto tte yori mo  
Jikochuu no hou ga mashi ne  
Mazu wa iwanakya wakannai desho  
Kotoba wa igai ni mo  
Maryoku wo himeteru no  
Shoujiki na kimi no yume wa_

 _ **English  
** Instead of glossing over it  
I'd rather you say it selfishly, okay?  
If you don't say it, I won't know  
Words surprisingly have  
A hidden magical power  
What is your honest dream?_

She took a look back at Yu to gather a bit more energy and then flew into the chorus.

 _Sou yo kono hoshi wa omoidoori  
Futari nara nozomidoori  
Mirai sae mo omitooshi  
Kanaete ageru_

 _Koko ni iru wa  
I'm Genie for you, boy  
Kimi mo kureba  
I'm Genie for your wish  
Suki ni nareba  
I'm Genie for your dream  
Motto nareba  
I'm Genie for your world_

 _ **English  
** Okay, the world, as you please  
If we're together, we can do whatever we wish  
And I'll even forecast the future  
I'll grant it for you_

 _I'm right here  
I'm Genie for you, boy  
If you come too  
I'm Genie for your wish  
If you start to like me  
I'm Genie for your dream  
If you start to like me more  
I'm Genie for your world_

As she finished the chorus, Rise felt a burst of power, and it manifested as Himiko appeared briefly, driving the Shadows even further back. She knew the battle was not yet over, but she took heart and smiled at that.

The door behind her then flew open, and she looked around to see a brunette lady wearing a white naval uniform with short shorts, high heels and no hat.

"Rise _-ssi_!" She exclaimed, seeing the scene. She had also caught a glimpse of Himiko before she faded temporarily.

"Taeyeon- _senpai_!" Rise said, coming over as she recognized the leader of Girls' Generation – the makers of the very song she had been performing. _Genie_ had been their very first single that they had released in Japanese, which had been why Rise and Yu had heard it as much as they had. Thoroughly excited to see her – someone who she admired – despite the situation, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We were also rehearsing for tomorrow night as well." Taeyeon replied. "We heard what sounded like trouble and our music playing on the rooftop and we wanted to see what was going on."

"We?" Rise repeated, only able to mouth the word, and her mouth stayed open as her question was answered. As she mouthed that word, the other members – Jessica, Tiffany, Yoona, Sunny, Seohyun, Yuri, Sooyoung and Hyoyeon, all of whom were also artists whose work Rise admired – also emerged. All of them were also more experienced than Rise and older than her, but as they all arrived, all of them were looking squarely at her, and she didn't know whether to feel proud, nervous or both.

"is it true, Tae? Does Rise have a Persona?" Tiffany asked, turning to Taeyeon as she did so.

"It's true, Fany." Taeyeon answered. She them turned to Rise and explained, "We'd heard stories even over in Korea about a talented and brave idol – you, Rise – with a special power that allowed her to fight monsters, including through song and dance. It's an honor to meet you and see you perform!"

She and her fellow members now wore admiring smiles, and Rise smiled as she felt her spirit flutter. "Thank you!" She told them all.

"You're very welcome." Sunny said. Then she saw Yu and asked, "Oh, no, this must be Yoonsoo – is he okay?"

Rise's face temporarily darkened as she looked back at him and saw him unconscious, but she steeled herself just as quickly, wanting to be brave for the Soshis as well. She informed them, "He's knocked out, but I think he should be all right as long as they get driven away."

"It does look that way, thankfully..." Yuri said, looking at him, before she turned back to Rise and asked her, "Had you performed _Genie_ before, Rise?"

"No." Rise replied a bit sheepishly, shaking her head. She then smiled and added, "But Yoonsoo – Yu – and I had heard it a lot before and both of us enjoyed it every time."

"Thank you! I got to see a bit of what you did and I wouldn't have been able to tell it was your first time performing it, you know." Taeyeon said, smiling back along with the others. "Don't let us stop you – keep going!"

"Thanks, Taeyeon _-senpai_." Rise responded, managing a smile. Then she added, "I would and I'd do my best...but a thought just came to me. While I can drive them back, I think the only way we can truly banish them may be with your help. Take a look at them."

The Soshis looked across and discerned not only the _Taeguk_ and Circle of the Sun markings on the Shadows, but also saw that those who had different markings were starting to elbow each other, while some of them were starting to inch forward again.

"We'd heard about those stories about the Korean/Japanese conflict around here..." Jessica said. "Are these monsters the restless spirits of those who fought each other?"

"At the very least, they're Shadows born of their fear and hatred." Rise said. "That's bad enough. If we don't do something, they'll fight each other and anything that tries to stop them and they could destroy what's around them in the process."

"You can count on us, Rise." Yoona said reassuringly. "We'll step up...how much did you do by yourself?"

"She got all the way through the first chorus already." Taeyeon answered for her. "So we'll do our first verse, chorus, then straight into the bridge." Taeyeon responded. "You know what that means."

"Oh, yes." Jessica said. "Let's do this!"

She and Taeyeon then stepped forward, and Rise's eyes widened as she felt them project their stage presence when they launched into the original Korean:

 _[Taeyeon] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _Ni mamsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Jessica] Nimeorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeo bwa_ _  
_ _Geurigo nareul bwa_ _  
_ _Nan neoye Genie-ya kkumiya Genie-ya_

 _ **English**_  
 _[Taeyeon] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _Tell me that small dream you have within you_ _  
_ _[Jessica] Draw that ideal person you have inside your head_ _  
_ _And then look at me_ _  
_ _I'm your Genie, your dream, your Genie_

Rise enjoyed being a solo artist, but she had always appreciated the effort and coordination that went into a group performance even before she joined the Investigation Team. That said, she could see how well-drilled Girls' Generation was as Yoona, Seohyun and Yuri were the next up.

 _[Yoona/Seohyun] Deurimkareul tago dallyeo bwa_ _  
_ _Neon nae yeopjarie anja_ _  
_ _Geujeo nae ikkeullim soge modu deonjeo_ _  
_ _[Yuri] Gaseum beokcha teojeo beoryeodo_ _  
_ _Baramkkyeore nallyeo beoryeodo_ _  
_ _Jigeum i sungan sesangeun neoye geot_

 _ **English**_  
 _[Yoona/Seohyun] Get in your dream car and speed off_ _  
_ _You're sitting next to me_ _  
_ _Just throw everything into my guidance_ _  
_ _[Yuri] Even if your overwhelmed heart was to explode_ _  
_ _Even if it all flies away in the wind_ _  
_ _Right now, this moment, the world is yours_

Their dancing had become more energetic as well and became even more invigorating during the chorus. Rise saw that predictably, the Shadows had been driven further back, especially those who bore the _Taeguk_. Rise marveled at the Soshis as she felt them turn on the charm even more, and she saw that even the Shadows were starting to feel it, as a number of them were no longer able to resist the urge to dance.

 _[SNSD] Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo_ _  
_ _Kkumdo yeoljjeongdo da jugo shipeo_ _  
_ _[Yoona] Nan geudae soweoneul irweo jugo shipeun (Shipeun)_ _  
_ _Haengune yeoshin_

 _[SNSD] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for you, boy_ _  
_ _[Jessica] (Come on)_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for your dream_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Naegeman malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your world  
[SNSD] Sowoneul malhaebwa_

 _ **English**_  
 _[SNSD] Yes, I love you, you can always believe in me_ _  
_ _Dreams, passions, I want to give them all to you_ _  
_ _[Yoona] I'm a goddess of fortune_ _  
_ _That wants to make your wishes come true_

 _[SNSD] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for you, boy_ _  
_ _[Jessica] (Come on)_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for your dream_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Tell it only to me_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your world  
[SNSD] Tell me your wish_

By now, the Shadows, while still glowing red, were all the way back to the edges of the rooftop, leaving Girls' Generation clear in the center.

"Rise!" Tiffany called. "Let's go in together!"

"Right with you, Fany _-senpai_!" Rise replied. She went to the front and joined Tiffany for the brief but energetic all-English bridge:

 _Hey, tell me what you need  
Tell me what you hope  
DJ, put it back on!_

"All right, I've got this part!" Rise said confidently.

"You got it! Rise fighting!" Tiffany replied, and she went back with the other Soshis and focused on backing Rise up. Rise could feel her inner power reserve start to get close to full, and it lent her still more confidence as she continued to sing and dance. She noticed that as she did so, the Shadows were now turning from red to black, looking a lot less dangerous and menacing.

 _Marude chikyuugi wo mawasu you ni  
Kiseki sae tejundoori  
Romantikku ga hoshii nara  
Kanaete ageru  
Gutto kuru wa_

 _ **English**_  
 _Just like a globe spinning around  
Even miracles have a process  
If you want romance  
I'll grant it for you  
I feel something_

Right as Rise sang the last line, Taeyeon approached, and instinctively, Rise knew what Taeyeon's idea was, and she met her eyes and reached for her. They took each other's hand and then launched into a duet portion in their respective languages, with Taeyeon backing up Rise first before they switched roles halfway through.

Rise then began to think not of fending off the Shadows, but of the fact that she was really getting the chance to perform with another idol that she had come to admire – who just so happened to be an international superstar who admired her in return – and how happy it made her. She understood that their shared happiness had been a powerful force that they'd managed to convey during that segment.

 _[Taeyeon] (Neoye Fantasy-reul sumgimeopshi malhaebwa)  
[Rise] Kono mune wo kogasu Music  
[Taeyeon] (Naneun Genie gireul boyeo julkke)  
[Rise] Hajimari wa Automatic_

 _[Rise] (Tada kimi wa negai sae sureba)  
[Taeyeon] Nan neol saranghae nan neoye haengun  
[Rise] (Mou hanaretakunai yo)  
[Taeyeon] I dwego shipeo_

 _ **English**_ _  
[Taeyeon] (Tell me all your fantasies)  
[Rise] Music that burns within my chest  
[Taeyeon] (I want to show you the Genie's path)  
[Rise] Automatic from the start_

 _[Rise] (If you only wish)  
[Taeyeon] I love you, I want to become  
[Rise] (I don't want to be apart anymore)  
[Taeyeon] Your luck_

As Rise and Taeyeon performed their bilingual duet portion, something more happened to the Shadows. They weren't just dancing – they were now dancing arm in arm and hand in hand with each other. All ten idols saw this, and the ending where they danced and sang together now felt nothing like a fight but everything like a jam session.

 _[Rise] Koko ni iru wa_ _  
_ _[_ _ _Jessica/Tiffany_ ] I'm Genie for you, boy __  
__[SNSD] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish  
[Jessica] (Hey, baby)_ _  
_ _[Rise] Suke ni nareba_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for your dream  
[Tiffany] (Boy aha)_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Naegeman malhaebwa  
[Jessica] (Whoa)_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your world  
[Rise] Kitto naru wa  
[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for you, boy __  
__[All] Soweoneul malhaebwa_ _  
_ _[Rise/Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish_ _  
_ _[All] Soweoneul malhaebwa_

 _ **English**_  
 _[Rise] I'm right here_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for you, boy_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish  
[Jessica] (Hey, baby)_ _  
_ _[Rise] If you start to like me_ _  
_ _[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for your dream  
[Tiffany] (Boy aha)_ _  
_ _[SNSD] Tell it only to me  
[Jessica] (Whoa)_ _  
_ _[Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your world  
[Rise] It will definitely come true  
[Jessica/Tiffany] I'm Genie for you, boy __  
__[All] Tell me your wish_ _  
_ _[Rise/Yoona/Sooyoung] I'm Genie for your wish_ _  
_ _[All] Tell me your wish_

"Did we do it?" Yuri asked, turning to Rise.

Rise could feel power flooding through her by now. She nodded and replied reassuringly, "Don't worry, we did. This is where I prove it… _Persona_!"

As it had often happened during her performances during the Kanamin Kitchen case, Himiko appeared once again and played her harp, but instead of the Shadows simply being driven away, they morphed into the shades of people, still holding hands. Excited murmuring could be heard, with snatches of Korean and Japanese, before they bowed to all ten girls and thanked them in both languages.

 _"Arigato!"  
_

 _"Kam sam needa!"  
_

They then ascended into the air, and with a gentle but bright flash, disappeared and the roof reverted back to normal. From high up above, it looked as if something was gently starting to cascade down, but it wasn't rain.

"Wow, we did..." Yoona said. Then she turned to Rise and asked, "This really needed all of us, didn't it, Rise?" _  
_

"I absolutely think so, Yoona- _senpai_." Rise replied. "Thank you all so much – you girls are more incredible in person than you are on TV and in videos."

"Hey, likewise. You were amazing, Rise. You really are as brave and talented as we've heard." Jessica said. Rise smiled at her before Jessica added, "Let's go check on Yoonsooie."

Rise briskly nodded and quickly hurried over to him with the Soshis immediately behind. _"Senpai?"_ She asked.

No response. Rise then tried the Korean equivalent. _"Oppa?"_ _  
_

"He'll be all right, Rise- _ssi_ _._ " Hyoyeon reassured her as they knelt beside him. "I can see him breathing. He's just exhausted."

Sure enough, after about half a minute, Yu stirred slowly.

"Rise- _chan_?" He said weakly.

"We're here." Rise said, kneeling beside his neck. "Me and some colleagues. We only just met, but I think you've wanted to meet them for a while."

She smiled at him as she finished and then turned towards the closest Soshi – Sunny, who was also kneeling on Yu's other side.

Yu turned to look at her and gasped. "Sunny _noona_?"

" _Yoboseyo_ _,_ Yoonsooie." Sunny said, with a bit of her _aegyo_ tone. Rise beamed at her.

Yu's eyes widened as he smiled back at her and then saw the others smiling at him, glad to see that he was okay.

"Yep, that's them!" Rise said brightly. " _Jigemun, So Nyuh Shi Dae!_ (Right Now, It's Girls' Generation!)"

"Oh, wow...It never occurred to me that you were the Korean group who was coming in to perform, but that's fantastic! Honored to meet you all..." He told the Soshis, who smiled at him before he turned to Rise and asked, "What's going on, Rise- _chan_ – Are you the tenth Soshi now?"

"Well…" Rise said with a grin. "We did just work together to handle those Shadows, but for one thing, I'm a little scared of how Seohyun would react if SM Entertainment decided to bring me in since I'd be the new _maknae_!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Rise." Seohyun replied kindly. "It would be a little funny, but I'd just be more worried about being a good _unnie_ to you."

As Rise smiled back, what had been cascading from above after the shades had disappeared started to land on the rooftop, and they saw it was a gentle shower of rose of Sharon and cherry blossom petals – the national flowers of South Korea and Japan respectively.

"It's pretty…" Tiffany breathed, as she also understood the significance. "It looks like we really did the job!"

"Absolutely." Yu said. "I'd absolutely love to talk with everyone, but I still feel so tired…"

"It's okay, Yu- _senpai_. Rest for the moment. We'll get you downstairs and we'll be there when you wake up." Rise reassured him, and the Soshis nodded as well. Seeing that, Yu smiled and went to sleep, still visibly breathing.

"Well, now that all's well that ends well, I think some proper introductions are in order." Rise said with a smile that the others returned.

They got up, and both Girls' Generation and Rise ended up greeting each other in the other's language.

 _"Konnichiwa!"_ The Soshis said together. " _Watashi wa So Nyuh Shi Dae_!"

 _"Annyeong haseyo!"_ Rise responded. "Risette _im needa_!"

* * *

Once they had left the rooftop and come back down so Yu could properly recover in one of the studio waiting rooms, Rise and Taeyeon were talking while they watched and checked on him.

"We may only have met you tonight, but we're already among those who are glad you came back. You must be an incredible person – to say nothing of a great idol – if you can harness that kind of power the way you do!" Taeyeon was saying, clapping Rise on the back admiringly.

"Thank you!" Rise replied, blushing at receiving that kind of praise from her. "I've still got a lot to do, though, if I want to catch up to the likes of you girls, Taeyeon _-senpai_. Or should I say Taeyeon _sunbaenim_?"

"Whichever you like, Rise." Taeyeon responded. "You can also just use – _san_ or _unnie_ with us. You sound like you've been working on your Korean!"

"Thanks!" Rise said. "Yu – Yoonsoo – has been teaching me."

"You two look like you care for each other a lot." Tiffany said, coming over.

"We do, Fany _-san_." Rise responded.

"We'd also heard you'd been through a lot together already, and we saw how true that was tonight too. Keep taking care of each other." Tiffany told her, patting her on the shoulder warmly.

Rise looked over at Yu, who was now sitting up after having laid down for a while and having a can of Calorie Magic while talking to Hyoyeon and Seohyun and shaking their hands. "We will." She said, smiling and turning back to Tiffany.

"We'll have to talk to some people and we might need to pull some strings too…but do you think we can perform together again tomorrow during the show?" Jessica asked Rise, having come over as well.

"I'd be honored, Sica _unnie_." Rise replied, trying it out and liking it. Her using the Korean honorific brought smiles to Taeyeon's, Jessica's and Tiffany's faces. "I think it'd be cool for our fans too."

"I completely agree." Taeyeon said. "Would you be okay if we did so in Korea as well? I think they'd like you over there, Rise _-chan_."

Rise smiled at Taeyeon returning the favor, looked back at Yu and turned back to her still smiling, knowing that would also mean he'd be accompanying her to his other homeland. "I'd be up for the challenge! I was hoping I could travel to Seoul sometime."

 _ **Appearing Idols (ages/roles/nationalities)**_ _  
_Rise Kujikawa (Risette) – solo artist, Japanese, Age 17  
Kim Taeyeon – Girls' Generation leader/vocal, Korean, Age 23 _  
_Jessica Jung / Jung Sooyeon – Girls' Generation vocal, American, Age 23  
Im Yoona – Girls' Generation visual, Korean, Age 22  
Seo Joohyun (Seohyun) – Girls' Generation vocal, Korean, Age 20  
Kwon Yuri – Girls' Generation vocal, Korean, Age 22  
Tiffany Hwang / Hwang Miyoung – Girls' Generation vocal, American, Age 22  
Choi Sooyoung – Girls' Generation visual, Korean, Age 22  
Kim Hyoyeon – Girls' Generation lead dancer, Korean, Age 22  
Lee Sunkyu (Sunny) – Girls' Generation vocal, Korean, Age 23


End file.
